Temptation
by Nathallya Black
Summary: Sometimes, even the most brilliant of us can be surprised. The Universe does not make bargains with anyone, but what if the Universe decides to bring you back someone you thought you lost?
1. Prologue

Sometimes, when someone loses someone (be it a friend, a family member, or a lover), they also feel like the very ground under their feet is nonexistent. Not being human does not make grief any different. Not being human and having already seen so many deaths, so many lifes wasted, and so many people lost to him, makes his grief much worse than it should.

He was able to overcome the loss of his planet, the loss of his entire race, the loss of Rose, the loss of the life, the human life, he could have had as John Smith, the loss of Martha, the loss of Donna, and the loss of every single being he could not save. But after going through all of this, he could not cope with the fact that he would not be able to see his best friends again.

The Ponds. Amy and Rory Pond were forever lost to him. Without being able to visit, to speak, or even watch over them. He was depressed. He did not think there was anything, in the whole universe, that could shake him out of his stupor.

Well, everybody knows that, although brilliant, even the Doctor is prone to make a few mistakes. Let's just be glad he has two hearts, because he most certainly is in for a heart attack.

He could hear the storm that was poiring down outside of the Tardis, but could not bring himself to care. He did not particularly dislike storms, but he thought that the rain was worsening his already gloomy mood. Picking himself up from the comfortable couch he had been laid on in the last three hours (or had it been more?), he decided to park somewhere else, maybe somewhere sunny. After some deliberation, he decided to go on vacation. He really needed one, to take his mind off of things. Little did he know that, by being he Doctor, he could not afford a vacation without something happenning.

Oblivious to the events that were being set into motion, he arranged the controls to take him to the Hawaii.

While the Doctor was parking the Tardis somewhere safe within a resort hotel, there was a man watching him. A man who literally could not die, Captain Jack Harkness. Jack grinned like the cat who ate the canary, a smug expression on his handsome face. He chuckled when the Doctor fumbled with the key, and let it accidentally drop to the sand. Deciding that it was a great entrance, he sped up, picked up the key, and when the Doctor looked up, to thank whoever it was, Jack kissed him soundly on the lips. After a few moments in which the poor Gallifreyan was trying to make sense of the situation, Jack spoke:

"Hey there, old man! Thought you would never come here, I'm waiting for you since well... since"

The Doctor, confused, asked:

"How did you know I would come here?"

"C'mon man, that's not the important part, you're making the wrong question." Answered Jack, still looking like a smug cat.

"What? Oi! I'm the one that makes riddles, I'm the one that's funny, not you." He replied, looking annoyed.

Jack got a pensive look on his face, then decided to ask:

"If you are the one that's funny, who am I?"

This time, the Doctor was the one who looked smug.

"Why, you re the pervert, of course." At Jack's sour expression, he laughed loudly, while the other pouted like a toddler.

"Ok then, if I'm just a disposable pervert, I'll go away and never let you know what I came here to tell you, you ungrateful alien!" He said, making dramatic gestures and faces.

The Doctor sighed, and decided to cut the argument short.

"Just say it, Jack. I know you are dying (they both snickered at his non intended pun) to tell me. Say it."

Jack pouted even more, and said dejectedly:

"You are no fun. Alright, I'll tell you, but only because I'm curious of your reaction." At the Doctor's impacient expression, he finally told him what he had been waiting to say for nearly 2 weeks. "You are not alone" Seeing that his friend still had a dumbfounded expression on his face, he elaborated. "You are not the only Time Lord alive anymore. I found another one. She has been on Earth for quite a long time now, I wonder how you two never crossed paths." He stopped rambling when he realized the Doctor was staring into space, slightly shaking. "Doc? Are you alright? Doc!" After not getting any reaction, he shouted. "Doctor!"

Finally snapping out of his trance, the Doctor shook Jack by the shoulders, asking a lot of questions that the man could not understand. He took the Doctor's hands from his shoulders, and told him calmly that all of his questions should be answered soon. After calming him down, both of them entered the Tardis with the intention of going to Torchwood, when the Doctor suddenlly stopped and asked Jack the most important question he had made in quite a while:

"What did she say her name was?"

Jack, grinning from ear to ear, replied:

"Temptation. And what a fitting name that is... The things I would do to that body if only she gave me a little chance..." He sighed, clearly daydreaming, while the Doctor just looked to him, in shock.

"Did you really just say that her name is Temptation?" Jack, looking at te Doctor as if he was dumb, replied.

"That I did, what's the matter? You look a little green for an alien..."

The Doctor stepped back, grinning like a madman and ran to the controls adjusting the course to Torchwood.

"Green? I'm bloody fabulous, I'm feeling great, brilliant even! Now off we go, to Torchwood! Alons-y!"

Jack, frowning, asked:

"Ok, I get it, she is hot and beautiful and I want to just bend her over a desk and pound into her, but I don't know why you're so happy. I mean, you always act as if you are assexual."

The Doctor, ignoring his jabs, but narrowing his eyes at Jack's sexual interest in the Time Lady, just replied simply:

"She's my wife."


	2. Jack's Surprise

There were a few seconds in which Jack was trying to assimilate what he had just heard. After some more deliberation, confusion and just a tiny bit of shock, he asked the first question that came to his mind since the Doctors last statement:

"How did you get a hot woman like her to agree to marry you? Did you drug her? Did you threaten her family, or what?" The Doctor just looked at him strangely, trying to understand why that was Jack's first question and thinking that his friend had a very creative mind, to come up with these teories. He did not realize he had said that aloud, until Jack answered him. "Of course I have a creative mind, why'd you think I'm considered a Sex God by the ladies? You know, the missionary position is too boring... hum, actually, I don't think you know... Wait! Are you a virgin? Oh man, that would explain your aversion to sex... But you just told me she is your wife... How could you have a wife like that and be so not into sex? If I was her husband, and wasn't already addicted to sex, she'd probably addict me..."

The Doctor was looking at him slackjawed, wondering how someone could only think about sex. Deciding that it was enough, he cut Jack's little tirade.

"She married me of her own free wil, thank you very much" He looked a little offended at Jack's thoughts. "The story is complicated, and I should not be so excited about seeing her, I was supposed to be mad at her, but I just can't help beeing happy that there's another Gallifreyan alive. Even if it's her." That part had seemed to Jack, that he was just thinking aloud. Suddenly, the Doctor looked at Jack, a haunted look on his face. "Does she know?" He whispered. At the Captain's dumbfounded look, he elaborated. "Does she know that we are the last Time Lord and Mistress alive? Does she know about the Time War?" He cleared his throat, and said in a strangled voice. "Does she know about what I did?"

Jack looked at him with something akin to pity in his eyes, and just nodded. His friend just looked at nowhere, lost in his thougts, untill he shrugged, adjusted his bow tie and hair and asked how did he look. Sensing that his depressing mood wasn't quite over, it was just hidden away, Jack complied with his wishes and answered that he looked brilliant.

"Well, now that that's settled, off we go!" The Tardis trembled, making them loose their balance and hold on for dear life, and in a few seconds they materialized in Jack's office. His team, who were sat in their own desks, looked up and grinned when the doors opened and both of them got out. The Doctor looked around, waved, and said:

"Hello there!" Jack rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, said hello to his team, and pulled the Doctor out of the doors. They walked through various offices, staircass and doors, until they stopped in front of a big mahogany door, that looked oddly out of place in a building that was all glass and steel. At the Doctor's look, he explained. "This door leads to the greenhouse. We try to reproduce all the flora we are able to achieve from dalliances with you, aliens. Most of the time we are not successfull, since it's not their right environment, but Temptation has been helping us in here. Since then, our greenhouse is a success." Jack beamed, then frowned. "Back there, in the Tardis, you said that you couldn't help but being happy that there was a Time Mistress alive... But I always thought that a female Time Lord, was called a Time Lady."

The Doctor shook his head and laughed, muttering about little humans with their gullibe minds and petty semantics. "That assumption of yours is completely wrong. But, I'd advise you against calling Temptation a Time Mistress. She always thought that the term was derrogatory to women. Before you ask, yes, se was what you would call a feminist."

Jack mulled over what he had just said, shrugged, and asked:

"So, are you ready? Shall I open the door?" The Doctor deined to answer and just looked at him, urging him to open the damned door already. The Captain laughed, and opened the door.

Inside, they were greeted with a blinding light, and when their eyes adjusted to the light they saw a big room, like a ballroom in a manor, with all kinds of plants. Surprisingly enough, there wasn't only green... The room had a large array of colours, that one would never think it was just a greenhouse. Further in the room, bent over what seemed like a patch of vegetables (which in reality wasn't), was a petite woman, wearing a black skirt that looked out of place in there, but would look perfect in a business transaction, and a pink silky blouse. Her long black hair flowed down her back, reaching up to the end of her back. She did not seem to have noticed their presence, even if they had not particularly tried to be quiet. Jack took this opportunity to satisfy his curiosity, and whispered to his friend, who was looking at the woman with so many emotions passing through his eyes that the Captain could not pinpoint one:

"I always wondred why she always wears skirts. I don't think that it's the best attire to tend to plants... Or is it an Time Ladyish thing?"

The Doctor, grinning like the Cheshire cat, answered smugly:

"Why Jack, for a pervert you are oddly naive... Her obsession with skirts started right when we were just married... They provide easier access."

Jack's mouth hung open, seeing as he had never heard his friend speak like that, nor had he ever thougt that that would be the reason why the Time Mistress wore skirts. Damn, he would never be able to concentrate around her anymore than he already didn't. His fantasies of bending her over his desk and having his wicked way with her had just increased tenfold. He was interrupted out of his musings when his friend cleared his throat, to get the other Gallifreyan's attention.

"Let the show begin" Muttered Jack.


End file.
